As used herein, “web material” refers to a material that is thin in relation to its width and having a continuous length. In this connection, the web material is advanced to a machine for producing packing blanks. “Packing blanks” refers to a semi-finished container or similar packing product, that is afterwards modified to cover an item for transport or storage. Typical web materials for producing packing blanks include, e.g., corrugated cardboard of different grades and widths provided on reels, or folded to form an orthogonal package known as fan fold.
Machines for producing packing blanks are known in different configurations. The specific machines referred to herein are typically equipped with multiple cutting and creasing tools that are individually controllable within an operative width of the machine. I.e., the tools are individually positioned within the operative width, and individually operated to engage the web material for cutting and creasing operations. Such operations are notoriously performed in a feed direction through the machine and, if appropriate, also in a transverse direction.
The web materials are advanced through feeder means that are operated and controlled in synchronization with the operation and control of the machine and its processing tools. The feeder means may be operatively connected to the machine, typically though the feeding is an integrated function of the machine. An example of the machine type referred to is found in WO 00/21713.
The producers of packing blanks typically desire a machine having an operative width that is wider than the largest dimension presently processed, thereby ensuring a capacity to meet future needs. Another relevant factor in this context is the versatility of the machine to shift the production of different products, requiring webs of different widths and/or grades. Accordingly, the full width and capacity of the machine is rarely exploited in the production of packing blanks. Typically, a supply of webs having different widths or grades are lined up in the feed direction, requiring significant storage space and feeding distance upstream of the machine. This disadvantage is another problem in connection with prior methods and equipment.